Hot Fuzz Fr
by Rakanda
Summary: la traduction du très bon texte de SidraTheater en français.
**Je ne ferrais pas l'introduction complète de la fanfiction comme dans la version anglaise, mais une version raccourcie contenant uniquement les avertissements et une note personnel très semblable à celle de l'auteur :** **Cette fan fiction contient:**

 **-Des scènes de sexe particulièrement décrite, ainsi que beaucoup de blague à caractère sexuelles.**

 **-** **Des gros mots, pour compléter les dialogues et transmettre les émotions.**

 **-De la drogue, c'est une histoire de policier, vous avez vraiment pensé que l'on pouvait faire une histoire de policier sans drogue ?**

 **-Violence, encore et toujours de la violence.**

 **-De l'humour pouvant être offensant, à prendre comme de l'humour et non aux sérieux**

 **-Et, de très nombreuses scènes où l'écrivain joue avec vos sentiment**

 **Je tenais finalement à dire que ce texte n'est pas la traduction exacte de la version anglaise, mais une traduction personnelle, qui a mon goût sonne mieux que te tarduire bêtement. (Bah oui, certaines chose qu'on dit en anglais n'ont aucun sens en français et inversement) il y aura donc (parfois) certains passages éludé( mais pas oublié) et certaines blagues aussi, mes plus plates excuse au personnes à qui sa ne plaît pas, et a qui je conseille vivement d'aller lire la version originale ici →** **s/11861303/1/Hot-Fuzz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah oui j'oubliais, merci a sidraTheater pour la version originale**

Nick gémit quand la lumière du soleil perça à travers ses paupières . Il grogna lorsqu'il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux, ne voulant pas encore se lever, il déverrouilla son téléphone et fut ébloui par la luminosité de l'écran."et merde" pensa-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de la baisser le soir précédent, il se dépêcha de la baisser avant de se concentrer sur l'écran, l'horloge indiquait 5:30, "Putain, comment ai-je fait pour me lever si tôt un lundis matin." Grogna-t-il.

Il s'insulta intérieurement pendant quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'il avait 2 nouveau message de la part de Judy :

"Hey Nick, t'es réveillé ? Je suis sur le point de prendre le petit déjeuner, ça te vas du SnarlBucks ?"

Et un peux plus bas:

"Bon et bien j'imagine que je vais devoir venir a ton appartement et te lever moi même."

Le dernier avait été envoyé à 5:10... Judy ne vivait qu'à 15 minutes au plus. Il n'avait entendu aucun toquement a la porte... Donc elle n'était pas encore arrivé. Il conclut donc qu'elle devrait être la dans quelques minutes. Il devrait donc probablement mettre un pantalon, car dormir nu n'est pas la meilleur façon pour revoir la meilleur amie/coéquipière a cinq heure du matin. Il a éteint son téléphone et c'est alors mentalement a se lever. C'était toujours la partie la plus dur. Il le faisait dans sa tête, s'habillant avec des habits classes, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en mettant ses albums préféré sur son haut-parleur Blutooth, faisant un délicieux déjeuner...mais quand il s'est finalement arrêté il a remarqué qu'il étais toujours couché sur son lit, 5 autres minutes de gâché. Il a alors grogné et il c'est alors retourné de l'autre côté du lit, ou du moins il aurait pût, si il n'y avais pas eu un lapin dessus.

Attendez

QUOI

"Hey, le Dormeur, je me demandais quand tu allais finalement te réveiller."

Nick a alors crié.

"Mais BORDEL qu'est ce que tu fous ici?!" a-t-il finalement hurlé, sidérée qu'elle soit couchée sur le lit a côté de lui, en uniforme de police. Elle avait un sourire narquois sur son visage, exactement le même sourire jubilant qu'elle avait toujours quand elle le dépassait intellectuellement. Enfin pas tout a fait, celui-ci était aussi mélangé avec une teinte de _luxure_. Son visage lui transperça l'esprit un instant, comme si il essayé de comprendre l'impureté anormale de son sourire.

"Je profite de la vue." Elle a alors sorti son téléphone d'une poche et a pris une photo avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il devait avoir jeté sa culotte dans une direction aléatoire le soir précédent, il s'éxposait donc nu au regard curieux du lapin très curieux, et maintenant, satisfait. Essayant rapidement de cacher ses parties intimes, même si a se point ça ne servait plus a grand chose, il utilisa son drap pour se faire une toge temporaire.

"Okay, premièrement, Judy tu supprime cette photo immédiatement ou tes parents vont apprendre que tu as trois bouteille de Vodka Carotte dans ton mappartement, et que deux de ces bouteilles sont vides" Elle a tout de suite arrêté de glousser.

"Et deuxièmement, Putain comment tu est rentrée ici ?!" Et elle a recommencé a glousser.

"Renard crétin, tu m'as dis ou tu cachais tes clés la semaine passé, alors voyant que tu n'étais pas debout pour le moment et que ton voisin a commencé a s'énerver que je toque a ta porte, j'ai pensé que je pouvais rentrer et te cuisiner un déjeuner… Je dois dire, j'ai parié que tu étais avais le sommeil lourd mais je suis si content d'avoir raison.

Il la alors regardé et a dit "Tu as fait a manger Carotte ?" Il n'était plus énervé, et il a commencé a marcher rapidement vers la cuisine, toujours entouré de sa toge provisoire.

Judy a alors roulé ses grand yeux améthyste "Les mâles, seulement deux mainères de leur faire plaisir, par l'estomac ou par le pénis."

Elle a entendu Nick s'exclamer de la cuisine "Tu as bien fait Carotte… Ooooh! Tu as fait des pancakes aux myrtilles !". "Au moins la nourriture a marché, mais j'aurais préféré l'option B ce matin, Ugh… Judy, ne pense pas ça… Tu es dégoûtante … Il ne faut pas qu'il sache." Après quelques secondes de luttes mentale avec elle meme pour garder ces sentiments secrets, elle est descendue du lit et à rejoin le renard dans la cuisine.

" _Ugh...putain…il faut pas que je lui dise que je suis en chaleur toute la semaine, où il va me tuer… Mais je ne peux pas risquer que qui que ce soit d'autre le découvre…et merde… Je ne sais même pas si il m'aime comme ça…"_

 **Voilà, terminé, ce premier chapitre est un peux plus court que les autres. Il y aura aussi l'utilisation de changement de pdv( point de vue).**

 **Je suis désolé mais ma vitesse de traduction et relativement faible, donc normalement il y aura un nouveau chapitre tous les samedis( oui je sais que la version anglaise est mise à jour tous les jours, sans mauvais je de mots).** **Donc à la prochaine, n'hésitez pas a Folow ou a ajouter aux favoris. Les reviews sont aussi les bienvenues.** **Bye, Rakanda.**


End file.
